


An Unusual Waiter

by mild_mannered_apricot



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), this is just me being depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mild_mannered_apricot/pseuds/mild_mannered_apricot
Summary: A waiter is having a bad day at work. Suddenly, the Game Grumps. What will happen? Shenanigans? Probably. I don't know. It's 3 am. Enjoy.





	An Unusual Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've literally never worked at a restaurant before. Take this in whatever way you wish.

Hidden away among the streets of Los Angeles, there was a small cafe, which was often open late at night. In this certain cafe, a good few people had just arrived and were taking their seats. The management side-eyed them as they settled down. Large groups were a rarity here, and often were loud and boisterous, something no waiter enjoyed. The employees glanced around at each other, wondering who would be the one to take on this monstrosity. Someone would have to do it. The manager walked by and immediately knew what was happening. He inwardly groaned and moved to look at the diagram that designated a waiter to a place in the restaurant. After studying it for a moment, he pointed to a waiter with jet-black hair who was standing in the back. She barely reacted, just sighed and put down the tray she had been carrying as she started moving towards the group. The rest of the waiters gradually moved back to their tasks, some of them casting worried looks in her direction.

As she approached the table, she took out her notepad and took the pen out from the behind her ear. When she got closer, she noticed that these people looked familiar. Oh wow, she realized, they were the Game Grumps™. The entire grump crew in this one small cafe. It was a fangirl’s wet dream. On any normal day she would have been freaking out since she did consider herself a pretty big Game Grumps™ fan. However, this was not a normal day. This was a Bad Day. It was a day filled with Suffering and Pain. Nothing mattered to her anymore. The only thing that mattered in this terrible day was that once her shift ended, she would be able to go home.

The grumps watched as a waitress started walking towards their table. Not to be overdramatic or anything, but she looked like the literal incarnation of death. No makeup, dark bags under her drooping eyes, a demeanor that seemed like the entire weight of the world was on her shoulders. The grumps glanced around at themselves. “I haven’t even met her,” Arin said, “and I’m already concerned about her.”

By this time, the waitress had made her way to the head of the table. “Hello,” she said, holding out her notepad, “Are you ready to order? You can start with drinks, if you want.”

They looked around at each other and, seeing that everyone was ready, ordered drinks. Most of the grumps ordered some form of coffee or hot chocolate (in Arin’s case). Dan ordered water. As he placed his order the waitress laughed a bit under her breath. “The sweet liquid of life.” she muttered, seemingly to herself, before leaving to go get their drinks. 

“Yeah, I am very concerned.” said Dan.

“Should we say something?” asked Suzy.

Ross shrugged. “Would that be too invasive? We are her customers after all.”

Barry looked off in the direction of the kitchen. “I hope she’s okay…”

Brian was there. Brian was silent. He had consumed at least three sugar packets already and didn’t want anyone to disturb him as he downed a fourth.

Conversation turned to other things as their server busied herself with making their drinks. Everytime one of them caught a glimpse of her they became even more concerned. She literally looked like she was on the verge of collapsing.

After a few minutes she approached the table again with their drinks. “Do you guys want any food to go along with that?” she said, her voice somehow even more dead and monotone than before.

They did want some food, and each of them ordered thusly. Afterwards she asked, “Is there anything more you need?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Arin,” We need more straws, and also,” he turned to look into her eyes, “We were wondering, you seem a little run-down… are you okay?”

With a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and a laugh that sounded flat, she simply responded with, “Am I ever okay?” before walking away.

The grumps looked at each other with wide eyes. “Now I’m really concerned.” stated Dan.

By the time she brought their food out, everyone was a bit on edge, and the waiter noticed. With a sigh, she said, “I’m sorry if I’m making you uneasy, it’s not been a good day for me and it’s affecting my work ethic. If you want another server, you can just tell me and I can make it happen.”

“Oh, no it’s fine.” Arin assured her. “We’re just a bit worried about you.”

“Not to be rude or anything, but you look like hell.” Ross added.

“Ross!” Suzy exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

The waiter let out a light chuckle while she leaned against the table. “It’s okay. I’m aware I ‘look like hell’.”

“Okay, but seriously, are you gonna be okay?” Dan asked, putting his hand over hers, worry evident in his eyes.

She waved his hand away. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. I just have to stick it out ‘til my shift’s over.”

“Alright.” Dan said, clearly not satisfied with her answer.

She smiled. Again, it didn’t reach her eyes. “You enjoy your food. Don’t worry about me.”

And yet they did worry about her all throughout their meal. Conversation was stilted and a lot of grump eyes were pinned on the waitress as she moved about the open kitchen. She seemed unaware of the attention she was garnering.

“I feel terrible.” Arin admitted, “I want to help her, but I don’t think we can.”

“There’s nothing we can do, babe.” Suzy said, putting a comforting hand on her husband’s arm.

Brian nodded in their direction. He had already consumed nine sugar packets, run out, and was now moving onto the unused half-&-half that was residing in a little saucer in the middle of the table. Ross watched him in awe as he started doing half-&-half shots, one after the other.

Only Barry vaguely noticed what Brian was up to. “Eat your food, Brian.” he muttered absently, most of his attention still focused on their waiter. Brian rolled his eyes and continued drinking half-&-half.

As the night went on, slowly the conversation returned. By the time their waiter came over again they had already gotten reprimanded twice for making too much noise. It was mostly Brian’s fault. Once again, the waiter approached the head of the table, stopping, however, after seeing the mess Brian had made. She glanced over at him as he casually downed the last cup of half-&-half.

“You really are a god of chaos.” she muttered, staring at Brain. He looked pleased at that statement. She shook her head in disbelief. “Are you ready for the check?”

“Uhhh,” Arin looked around at everyone to check if everyone was finished. “Yes, please.”

“Are you splitting it or is one person paying?”

“I’ll pay.” Arin said, while Ross said, at the same time, “We’ll split it.”

Arin proceeded to glare at Ross while he looked back smugly. Arin growled, “I will pay for your goddamned meal Ross because you’re my friend and I care about you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ross said, shit-eating grin still on his face.

“I love you.” Arin said, just as forcefully.

“I love you too.”

“Okay.” Arin said, finally backing off and turning to the waiter, who wasn’t even fazed by anything that had just happened. She was beyond the realm of caring. “I’m paying.” He said, not as angrily.

“Alright, sir. I’ll be back in a moment.” In a moment she was back with the check. “Will you be paying with cash or credit?”

“Credit.” he said, handing her his card. After a few more minutes she returned with it. “Thank you for coming, have a nice day.” she said, her voice as monotone and emotionless as it had been when they met her.

“I hope you have a nice day too!” Dan said with a smile. She returned his smile weakly before walking away, and then watching from the kitchen as the grumps gathered their stuff and left. Sighing, she walked over to clean off the table. She went to collect the tip, and realized… that was a crazy amount of money. An insane amount of money. The amount of money no waiter should logically be tipped.

She smiled, and for the first time that night, her smile reached her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> -This was created because I was depressed one day and I've been watching a shit ton of Game Grumps  
> -So basically this is a sick lovechild of my depression and my sudden infatuation with the grumps  
> -Why is Brian acting like Ninja Brian? I don't know, he's probably bored  
> -Why is Barry here? I am aware he left Game Grumps, but he's easier to write than Kevin or Matt and Ryan. Also I'm lazy  
> -In short, don't take this too seriously. I'm very sleep deprived and this just happened. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
